


Growth Contract

by PaperFox19



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Body Modification, Harems, Hyperinflation, M/M, Size Manipulation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ciel is a little annoyed, over the years his body had not grown much, except for one part of him. Ciel is packing a monster of a cock. One that his servants seem to enjoy taking care of for him. Hyper Ciel/ Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Growth Contract

Ciel is a little annoyed, over the years his body had not grown much, except for one part of him. Ciel is packing a monster of a cock. One that his servants seem to enjoy taking care of for him. Hyper Ciel/ Harem

Chap 1 Ciel’s Annoyance

Ciel Phantomhive had lost many things, his home, his family, his trust in the world around him. He was taken and messed with by a cult, truly these fools did not know the powers they were messing with but unleashed unknown power into the world. They wanted Ciel to be perfect for what they were gonna do to him, to strengthen his body to make sure their toy would not break.

In his rage, his humiliation, his fear Ciel summoned a creature from the darkness. A demon! The demon killed the cultists for him, that was a freebie. “Now then, tell me what is it you desire?” the demon whispered, his tone oh so sweet and soothing.

“I want revenge, to those that have wronged me, to those that destroyed my life!”

“Is that all, I can do that easily, but know once your wish is granted, you will give me your soul.”

“No...”

“No?”

“I don’t care about my soul, you can have it, but I don’t just want your word, I need them to know that I was their undoing, that their plot against me failed. I want the last thing they see before their end is the boy who’s family they tried to destroy.” The demon shivered at the boy’s conviction.

“Very well,” He took the form best suited to help his new master. He was tall, had an otherworldly charm and air around him. You could say he was killing perfection, a hell of a man. “It will take some time, but I think I will enjoy our time together.”

For the contract to be formed, there needed to be rules. A Faustian contract often called a deal with the devil, the demon will provide services and fulfill the human’s wish and is rewarded with the human’s soul after the contract is complete. The cultists have tried to summon demons for years, but the boy who had no knowledge of demons was capable of doing so. For the demon in question, he heard the voice of someone in pain, someone trapped and needing anything anyone to help him escape.

The demon could have been dismissed but Ciel chose to keep him in hopes of getting his revenge. Now the details of the contract had to be ironed out, and conditions like “until I am satisfied” and “until the end of eternity” were prohibited. The demon also could not bring back the dead, so Ciel’s family were truly lost to him.

Since Ciel didn’t know how to make a contract the demon simplified it in the form of three wishes. It was tough to find the right wishes to gain an edge, this demon had all the power, he didn’t trust him, but he needed him. “Very well, here are my conditions!” The demon was impressed once again.

“Very well, the contract is complete!” The demon’s mark appeared on the back of his hand, and the other appeared behind Ciel’s right eye. “This mark is a collar, it is absolute I will always be able to find you, and you can never escape me.”

“I don’t care so long as you give me your power, and help me get my revenge!” So it would be, until a demon completes their master’s desire, their power was in the hands of the master. The boy’s rules/wishes were indeed quite clever.

Rule 1: He could never lie to Ciel

Rule 2: He must obey any command Ciel had, to be specific any command following “This is an order!” or “I command you!”

Rule 3: Protect Ciel without betrayal until his revenge is complete.

-x-

The demon was given the name Sebastian Michaelis, he needed a name after all. He couldn’t be going around saying hey demon. “Oh is that the name of your former butler?” he asked.

“No its the name of my former dog.” he says without a hint of regret. Sebastian twitched in annoyance.

Sebastian brought Ciel back to his family home, it was nothing but ashes now. Not a problem for him, in an instant Sebastian had restored everything to its former glory. ‘So this is a demon’s power...’ Ciel was amazed. The raven haired demon made food the same way, almost conjuring it into existence. “Sebastian, you cannot continue to do things this way, in order to get my revenge we must both keep appearances, you must do things the human way.”

“Is that an order?”

“Yes it is.” The demon sighed but agreed.

The food however while looking good, did not taste good. He did not think he could taste anything so bland and empty. Even the tea Sebastian prepared was a failure. Ciel had to settle with fruit, water, and bread. Things were not easy for the two of them at first.

Ciel had to become the head of the Phantomhives and gain a title and power, if he was gonna get his revenge, and Sebastian had to learn how to cook and make tea, do things as a human would. He also had to teach Ciel, and protect him from inavaders. It was tough for the both of them, Sebastian was loud when he was killing intruders making it hard for Ciel to sleep. Ciel couldn’t shoot a gun, and his test scores were not the best which earned punishment. Sebastian couldn’t prepare food properly so he’d trash it and make Sebastian clean it up, and if he made the tea wrong he’d pour it on him.

He noticed something strange was going on with his body. Even with little food he had energy to burn, and he required little sleep. He didn’t notice it at first, but his lack of sleep wasn’t effecting him like it should.

Sebastian was curious, he required no sleep at all but this was very curious. He thought Ciel’s lack of sleep might have been due to nightmares, but other symptoms began to reveal themselves. “What’s happening to me?” Ciel asked.

“If you’ll allow me master.” Ciel hadn’t liked to be touched since returning. He could only imagine what those cultists put him through. Ciel nodded and Sebastian inspected his body, and to his shock there was a demon enchantment around the boy’s hole.

“What is it?” Ciel gasped.

“It seems those cultists marked you, they had no idea what they were doing but they managed to do something.”

“What, what have they done?”

“Its a body enhancement seal, granting the marked one a super human body. Your body will break down all food you consume and convert it to energy.”

“Why would they do that?”

“I’m not sure, were you perhaps ill?” There were all kinds of reasons to give this seal on someone, but since the cultists are all dead there was no way to question them and find out what they were trying to do.

“I was, but why would they do that? Can you remove it?”

“I’m afraid not, even as an order this kind of spell was sloppily done but whoever did it put a seal on it so only the caster could remove it and the cultists are all dead.”

“I see,” he hugged himself.

“Master, if I may, this will only benefit you in the long run, consider it a bonus.”

“Every night I see them, they are staring at me in the dark, they are dead and I still see them. What else could they have done to me?” It was hard to say, the cultists were not experts so even if he looked for signs of enchantments he knew, there was no way to see it with those hacks. His master was upset, his age excluded anyone going through what he did would have nightmares.

“Master, would you like me to retire for the night?”

“Stay...stay with me.” Sebastian bowed.

“Yes, my lord.” He watched after him all night and into the morning.

With a little vicious give and take, things began to improve for both of them. Ciel used the extra time he had to study and practice and his test scores increased. He didn’t know what else the cult could have done, and he wasn’t gonna worry about that, he was gonna use this to take an extra step for revenge.

Sebastian learned to make better tea, and to prepare proper food for Ciel to eat. Ciel learned to hunt and to shoot a gun, while his demon butler learned to kill quickly and quietly to allow his master as much sleep as needed. Things were going very well, to the point where Ciel was allowed to appear before the queen.

He was welcomed back to society, and granted his title back, of Earl. Sebastian stayed back and watched, it was the very news of Ciel’s return that sparked the attacks Sebastian had been dealing with. Many thought he was a fake, but Ciel’s own aunt checked and helped confirm his identity. This led to more things like reinstating his engagement to the Midford Family. Edward Midford was to be his fiancee before his family was lost. Edward was a tad embarrassed having a fiancee younger than him, the gender meant little to him though.

Ciel had power, status, a fortune he helped restore to its former glory, he also had his loving fiancee. Sebastian thought Ciel would give up on revenge and embrace the happiness he had. If he did Sebastian could claim his soul, which had been cultivated so brilliantly by him. “My ambition is not so weak!” he snapped surprising Sebastian. “I didn’t return to attain happiness. I came back to fight.”

He turned his back on the light so easily to walk the path of darkness, it excited Sebastian beyond compare. He doubted he’d ever find a soul so beautiful again in this world or the next. “I will bring you the crown of victory!” he swore.

-x-

A total of four years have passed, since the day Ciel had summoned Sebastian, days, weeks, and months of fierce training, schooling, and building back up the Phantomhive Estate. He’s found servants to follow him and support him through his goals. He’s become the queen’s guard dog and dealt with the underground dealings.

In the four years that passed Ciel noticed the other change the cultists caused. He hadn’t grown much over the years. His body had grown slightly, but one part of him had grown ridiculously. His once 4-inch cock had grown and grown and grown and grown with each year. He was now packing 16 inches of uncut man meat.

Thus was the key to Ciel’s annoyance. It seems that the cult was trying to summon a demon through Ciel, modifying his body not just for their own desires but to house a demon inside it. They didn’t finish their prep or it was too sloppy, but there you have it. His monstrous size was a pain to deal with but lucky for him he had help.

To be continued...Chap 2 His Servants Eager


	2. His Servants Eager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 His Servants Eager

Phantomhive Servants were held to high standing, able to handle any multitude of tasks with their unique skills. Ciel had the best of the best, beyond his demon butler. There was Mey-Rin, a highly skilled sniper, born with incredible far sight, her skills allow her to use powerful rifles without a scope. Her former boss believed that being a sniper was the only thing she was good for, Ciel thought different, after they met he gave her special glasses that help her eye sight. She was also happy to wear the skirts he got for her. She was so happy he believed in her, and did her best to handle things.

Then there was Baldroy who Ciel often called Bard. He's an American veteran, after serving in a war he was found by Sebastian and brought to Ciel, and became the boy's chef. He keeps a large collection of high powered weapons on hand, and sometimes uses a flamethrower to cook. Despite his cooking disasters, Ciel is happy to have him around, the blonde has a passion for cooking and warfare and a talent for fixing electronics.

He also had Finnian, who Ciel called Finny, he was the gardener. He was once held in captivity and had to watch his friends kill each other in death matches, getting daily doses of a mysterious substance, which gave him superhuman strength. The facility he was being kept at was raided, and the scientists tried to destroy the evidence which included Finny, the boy fought and escaped and was found by Ciel. He was a bit shy at first, scared he was gonna break things just by touching them, he got over it and grew to love being outside.

Last but not least, was the former Phantomhive Head Butler, Tanaka. Due to an injury he remains in a chibi mode and often oversees various tasks.

-x-

Ciel wasn't able to sleep with pants or boxers anymore, as his morning wood would rip apart anything he tried to wear. So he got a plus sized shirt that on his smaller frame covered most of him. It had a boyfriend shirt-like effect. Sebastian greeted him in the morning. “Master, it's time to get up.” he knocks on the door and got no response. “Master?”

He opened the door and smiled. Ciel was still in bed, but his massive cock was up, the boy's sheets tenting from the massive man meat. He sauntered into the room, being quiet as a mouse. The sheets were pulled back and Sebastian gasped as his master's massive dick came to view. He licked his lips. While demons and humans had different views on things, sex was universal.

Sebastian quite liked his master's size, it was delicious looking and smell so good. While he was above average for humans, he'd be quite welcome in the demon world. He removed his gloves and began to feel up the massive length. 'So warm!' it had been awhile since he played with a big dick. Ciel had certainly made his stay in the human world an enjoyable one. He takes a whiff of the manly musk, it was delicious and he salivated.

The demon kissed the tip. 'Did you miss me?' the cock pulsed in his hand, he licked the boy's cock head and used his tongue to peel back his foreskin. 'Delicious!' he licked all around the boy's tip, tasting his manliness. Sebastian worshiped the boy's dick, swirling his tongue around before descending down, and back up again.

Ciel groaned in his sleep, his butler was giving him one hell of a tongue bath, but that was just the appetizer before the main course. He wrapped his lips around the head, and with one smooth motion swallowed all 16 inches at once. “Ahh fuck!” Ciel was snapped awake, as his cock was consumed. “Sebastian! Again...ahhh!”

What a way to wake up. Sebastian had 0 gag reflex and didn't need to breathe, the fact he inhaled through his nose, was only to bask in the delicious musk. Ciel blushed. 'Every day with this!' he covered his face as Sebastian bobbed back and forth. He didn't need to slurp but he did so because it made Ciel twitch in his mouth, he might not want to see but he'd hear it.

Sebastian felt the all to familiar twitch in his mouth and throat. He loved it, Ciel's dick was so big and thick, he gulped around the massive shaft, letting his mouth and throat milk his massive penis. Ciel bucked off the bed, his balls lurching as he came. His thick cum shot down Sebastian's throat and filled his belly. The climax lasted for several minutes, and as the last of his seed came, Sebastian pulled back to the tip, catching the last few spurts in his mouth. “Mmm,” he rolled the cum over his tongue, savoring the flavor before gulping it down.

“Must we do this every morning?”

“Would you prefer to handle it yourself?” he asked, licking his lips.

Ciel growled in frustration. Trying to jerk off his monster cock alone, was tiring and a major hassle. He blushed and shook his head, having Sebastian chuckle. “Shall we start the day?”

“Yes,” Sebastian had drawn him a bath, and while Ciel washed up, Sebastian stripped the sheets, and took them for cleaning. By the time he was finished Ciel was drying off and getting dressed. He couldn't wear underwear and had to tuck his dick into his pant leg. His big balls alone made wearing underwear unbearable.

Ciel had a busy day, after breakfast he had some lessons then lunch, and he'd be having dinner with a guest later today. “What would you like for lunch today?” He picked it out and selected his tea.

“And have Bard serve it today.”

“As you wish my master.” He was a tad jealous.

-x-

Another part of Ciel's new body were the powerful bursts of arousal, it didn't take much. It could be the whiff of a man, a stray thought, seeing something mildly arousing, could cause his monster of a cock to rise into a painfully erect state. Ciel found getting consistent orgasms helped deal with this problem. If his monster cock was properly satisfied he was able to have some peace and quiet.

Thankfully his servants understood most of his condition and were happy to help him. Baldroy arrives with his lunch, just as he asked but the blonde was dressed in nothing but an apron. “Thank you for choosing me today master.” Ciel blushed at the sight of his practically naked servant. Bard was well toned, and manly as all hell, with hairy pits, a little hair on his pec valley, a treasure trail down his abs to his man bush, and sexy hairy legs. He was natural raw and manly to the extreme, the apron only added to his natural charm and sexiness.

Ciel groaned as his cock began to harden. Bard licked his lips as the boy's pants began to bulge. The blonde had a love for big guns both outside and inside the bedroom. He was quite sure his master had the biggest cock, and has since ruined him for other men, not that he was complaining. His own nice piece, a solid cut 8 inch dick began to rise at the sight of Ciel's bulge. He sets the table, giving Ciel a view of his sexy ass and backside. “Bard!” his dick was about to rip through his pants.

“Yes master!” he finished setting the table and crawled under it. He lowered Ciel's pants, the boy groaning as the pressure eased. Bard got his cock out, giving a moan of his own at the sight of it. He rubbed his cheek against the massive man meat, his sexy stubble tickling his sensitive length. “So big!” he laid kisses along his length.

As Ciel got to work on his lunch, Bard enjoyed his lunch of man meat. He wasn't able to deepthroat him as Sebastian could, but he was able to swallow half of it. What he couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked with one hand. He moans around the 8 inches and pumps the rest of the 8. His master tasted so good, his tongue caressed the underside, and when he was at the head he lapped at the head, collecting the pre-cum as it spilled from his length.

His free hand reached back and began to play with his twitching hole. His ass was quite jealous of his mouth, getting to enjoy the large manhood. One finger became two then three, he thrust them in and out, as his mouth bobbed back and forth. Ciel was quite used to this, so he was able to eat all while Bard was worshiping his cock, and enjoying it fully. He could feel and hear the blonde's moans, the hungry sucks and happy licks.

He finishes eating a few minutes before his orgasm hits, he leans back in his chair, spreading his legs more as Bard sucks him faster. “Bard!” Ciel moans as his orgasm hits, his cock expands and his thick cum floods the man's mouth. Bard saw stars. 'So thick, so rich, so much!' his own cock twitches as his orgasm hits and he cums, shooting more on his apron and partly on the floor.

Baldroy pulls back to the tip, Ciel's cum flooding his mouth quickly. He gulped it down quickly, as more spurts came and filled his mouth up in seconds. He kept pumping Ciel through his orgasm, milking him of several more spurts. He pulled off a bit too soon and caught two spurts in the face, a grin spreading across it.

He cleans up and climbs out from under the table. “Will, that be all I can help you with, master?” His ass was still itching for some fun.

“We have a guest coming, I should get off one more time,” he says. Baldroy doesn't miss a beat, he lays across the table, and spreads his cheeks, exposing his twitching hole. “You are quite the size queen Bard.”

“I'm happy to serve you, master,” he says. The sight of the man's sexy ass and the tight hole was enough to have Ciel hard as a rock. He rubs himself against Bard's cock collecting some of the spent cum and lubing himself up. He lines up his length with Bard's ass and pushes in. “Ahhh!” The blonde moaned as the tip breaches him.

Ciel moans as Bard's tight hole, causes his foreskin to get pulled back. Inch after glorious inch sank into the American, by 13 inches Bard was cumming again, his hole tightening around Ciel's massive dick. With his climax, he thrust in burying his full 16 inches inside his cook. The blonde arches his back and came again, his stomach bulged from the boy's monstrous length, his ass stretched wide around him. “Are you alright Bard?”

It took a few minutes for Bard to answer, his thoughts were leaving him along with his cum. “Bard!” Ciel playfully slapped his ass.

“Ahh yes, never better master!” he moans. He braces himself against the table. “I feel you inside me, I'm so full, I love it!” It amazed Ciel Bard could take so much and enjoy it. Sebastian said men were more durable than women, but to be careful as he could still break men with his size.

Ciel began to move, pulling back 8 inches before sliding back home, he gave short quick thrusts that rocked Bard hard. “Ah ah ah ah ah master! Ahh ahh ahh ahh!” The blonde's toes curled. The friction was glorious, and the shorter thrusts kept them connected. Ciel was so big it was impossible to miss his sweet spot, the heavy cock grinding his insides.

Bard's cock bounced and bobbed with every thrust. He was drooling, enjoying every thrust. The boy's pre-cum was spilling inside him making his insides nice and wet. Allowing Ciel to move even faster. “Master I'm cumming again!”

“Me too, in or out?” he says speeding up his thrusts.

“In, oh please lord, in fill me up!” Bard cries out, his climax hitting him. His hole tightened and Ciel gave a few thrusts inside before cumming deep inside him. Bard shivers as his stomach and insides were flooded with cum, Ciel's cock keeping him perfectly plugged. His rock hard abs ballooned as his stomach swelled, he looked about 3 months pregnant.

Ciel's cock softens and slides out of Bard's now gaping hole. “I'm sorry Bard,” he says as he sees his cum escape from his slowly closing entrance.

“Don't be, it is an honor!” Bard turns round on shaky legs and begins cleaning Ciel's dick with his tongue. Once he was clean he fixed the boy up, pulling up his pants. “I'm sure Finnian and Sebastian feel the same way. When things get hard you can count on us to take care of you.” Mey-Rin loved her master, but she couldn't help him in this aspect, if she could she would.

“Thank you, take some time to collect yourself, and return to your duties when you are able.” Bard salutes.

“Yes, sir!” Ciel left, there were still things to do before dealing with their guest.

To be continued...After A Long Day


End file.
